Between Chains
by Dayun
Summary: Dark Ace x Aerrow AU Aerrow often visits his father, who works in the prison. And there he meets the new prisoner, a assassin called the Dark Ace.
1. Chapter 1 Prison

Comment: That's my second or third Fanfiction . Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story c:

Pairing: Dark Ace x Aerrow (AU)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Chapter 1: Prison

* * *

It was Sunday and Aerrow was visitin his father in the prison. No, his father was not a prisoner, but a police guard (1). Becaus his father had to work at Sundays, too, Aerrow would always come and spend some time with him there.

Aerrow was 16 years, and soon 17 years, old and was 5'4 tall.

He had quite a cute and beautiful face even though he was a boy.

"Um, excuse me…", he asked one of the guard who stood nearby.

"Ah, Aerrow! You here again to visit your dad?", asked the man, who was one of his father's friends at work.

"Yes, could you tell me where I can find him?"

"He should be by that new prisoner. That's a tough one. I will bring you to him."

And so they went off.

Aerrow was wondering who that new prisoner could be. It has been a long time since they had a new one and in the newspaper was nothing about a murderer or a thief.

"Hm, seems like he's not here at the moment. Then I'll wait with you for h-"

"Hey! We need help, Nr. 38 is making trouble again."

Aerrow could hear the radio message, Nr. 38 was a man called Snipe. He could remember his father complain about him once at home.

"Sorry Aerrow, I'll be right back.", and off he went.

Aerrow sighed and looked around.

He was in a long corridor with only one cell at the end.

The cell had a big iron door with many locks at one side and only one little window in the middle of it.

Aerrow was curious now. The new prisoner was inside that cell?

What did he do to get into the special safe cell?

What did he even look like?

Aerrow remembered the guard saying the new one was though.

Maybe he could get a little glance at him if he looked through that tiny window.

His feet moved on their own, bringing him closer to the cell door.

Now he was standing right before it.

The window was right before his eyes.

Aerrow was so nervous, he thought he could hear his heart beat, but why?

Something about this prisoner made Aerrow excited and scared at the same time.

He was just about to look inside.

_Just a little more._

"Aerrow!" someone from behind him shouted.

Aerrow turned around.

"Dad"

Lightning Strike, Aerrow's father, was standing at the entrance of the corridor.

He looked relieved and a bit angry.

"Aerrow, didn't I tell you to not go near the prisoners?" he went to Aerrow and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I just wanted to know what he looks like.", he mumbled.

"Aerrow, it's still dangerous, even if he's behind that door."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But you have to be cautious around that guy." His father pointed at the cell.

"If you get too close to that window, you can already lose your ear. Just like how Harrier did."

"Harrier lost his ear because of that prisoner?" Aerrow asked his father surprised.

"Well, nearly. But that's only because Harrier annoyed him. Could have been worse if we hadn't stopped him." Lightning Strike frowned at the memory.

"I should be on my guard, too, since I have to watch him from now on."

His father didn't really look happy about that.

"So dad, what does he look like?"

He looked at Aerrow surprised.

"When he has to get out, I can show him to you. It's a miracle that he's still allowed to eat and go out with the others or to get visitors, it's not like someone would. But still…"

"Did he do something?" Aerrow was curies now.

"The first time he went to eat something in the cafeteria Snipe challenged him."

"And?"

"He nearly killed Snipe, knocked out seven other prisoners and injured the three guards which tried to stop him." His father frowned again," That Dark Ace, he's going to be a tough one."

"Dark Ace?"

Aerrow looked him confused.

"Oh, the prisoners started to call him that and the guards followed 'cause it really fits him."

He looked at his watch and turned around to faced Arrow.

"I have breake in a few minutes, why don't you wait in my office. We can get something to eat later."

"Ok" Aerrow turned around with a last glance at the cell and went to his dad's office.

_Dark Ace_ Aerrow repeated in his thoughts.

_What kind of person could he be? _

* * *

(1)I don't have any idea how it works in prisons. I know it does not work like that, but I have no idea. I will just write the story on like that.

Please tell me if you liked it so far. It's my first real fanfiction so please have mercy with me T^T

I'll stop the story if you don't like it so please tell me if you want it to go on c:

Thanks

PS: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer, but it will take a bit of time since scholl is starting here soon :(


	2. Chapter 2 Interview with a Killer

Comment: Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story c:

And don't forget reviews :D

Pairing: Dark Ace x Aerrow (AU)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Chapter 2: Interview with a killer

* * *

It was a warm and sunny Wednesday. Aerrow was on his way to the prison where his father works.

"Dad?"

Aerrow was standing in the corridor where the cell of the Dark Ace was.

But his father was nowhere to be seen.

He looked at the cell at the end of the floor.

Aerrow was still curious what kind of person the Dark Ace would be. Maybe he could ask him where his father was…

No!

Aerrow shook his head, remembering the words from his father.

"Great!" Aerrow grumbled "I have to do this interview with a prisoner and my dad is nowhere to be found." Today was not his day.

"Interview with a prisoner?" came a deep voice from behind.

Aerrow jumped a bit in surprise.

He could hear a low chuckle, which send a shiver through his spine.

A bit nervous, he turned slowly around and looked at the cell door.

"You've got some strange hobbies." Came a sarcastic voice from behind the cell door.

"This is not a hobby! I have to do this for school!" Aerrow slapped himself in his mind.

It just blurted out of him because he felt challenged. Even thought his dad told him not to get near the Dark Ace.

"School? Isn't that a pretty dangerous homework?"

Aerrow's cheeks went red.

"My history lesson note isn't the best. So I'm doing a presentation.", Aerrow mumbled, cheeks even redder now.

"The Dark Ace chuckled and again it send a shiver through Aerrow's spine.

"So," he could hear the amusement in the Dark Ace voice "Where's your dad?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you that."

"Me? Didn't your father tell you not to get to close to the prisoners?" the Dark Ace asked with a sarcastic tone.

Aerrow knew that himself, it was just…. The Dark Ace voice sounded so hypnotizing in Aerrow's ears. He couldn't help himself.

"He probably has to do something. I mean, he _is_ on duty now. But he should actually be here… Maybe he forgot that I planned to come today…"

"No way, no one would forget someone with such a cute voice."

Aerrow blushed furiously. He could practically see the smirk on the man's face.

"Want to do the interview with me?"

That surprised Aerrow. He knew it was dangerous, and he knew the Dark Ace was probably grinning. It wasn't even a guard around and he was actually pretty nervous. But still…

After a short time of silence, Aerrow gulped and finally answered.

"Ok" it came quietly from him.

He went to the cell door and sat beside it, taking a pen and a sheet of paper out of his bag.

"So," Aerrow began "What's your name?"

"As you know, here they call me the Dark Ace. My real name, I won't tell ya.

But you can call me Ace if you want." He grinned.

Aerrow blushed a bit, but went on.

"Ok, so _Ace, _how tall are you?"

"You want to know _that_ ?"

"Well, I'm curious, so…"

"Ok, I get it." The Dark Ace interrupted "I'm 6'3 (1)."

_Tall _ Aerrow thought

"Where do you come from?"

"Cyclonia"

Aerrow heared of that country before. It laid in the south-east and if he remembered right, then Atmosia wasn't on the best terms with them.

"What is your actual job there? "

"Commander"

"Huh?" Aerrow looked up to the little window "Commander?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, Commander, with weapons, soldiers and all that shit." He could see a hand gesture at the little window. Aerrow realized the Dark Ace was leaning against the door, next to the window.

"Then how come you're in here?"

"My job as commander and 2nd rongest fighter in Cyclonia also includes assassinations. But as you can see, my last mission didn't go so well."

Aerrow giggled a bit at that. Now that he thought about it, the name Dark Ace really fits him. He wrote it all down, getting more and more interested in the man behind the cell door.

"If you're the 2nd strongest, who is the strongest ? "

Ace groaned.

"That would be Master Cyclonis"

"Master Cyclonis?"

Aerrow repeated, a bit astonished.

"Yeah, I know, sounds like the name of a villain from a cartoon for kids."

Aerrow instantly started to laugh, his last rest of nervousness disappearing. After a while the Dark Ace also started to chuckle a bit.

When they both stopped, Ace spoke first.

"But I'm surprised you don't know Master Cyclonis. Don't you watch the news?"

Aerrow abruptly started to blush.

"I-I", he started to stutter "IonlywatchcartoonsonTV." Aerrow quickly mumbled under his breath.

"…. You serious?"

The Dark Ace asked with a disbelieving voice.

Aerrow just kept silent, whole face red now.

"…" no one said anything.

Suddenly the Dark Ace started to laugh and Aerrow got even redder when he heard the dark laughter.

"I thought you're 15? " the Dark Ace asked between laughter.

Aerrow pouted a bit.

"I'm nearly 17" he grumbled, his cheeks getting red again.

Ace immediately started to laugh again and Aerrow pouted more. He shouldn't have told him.

After a long laughter, the assassin slowly started to calm down.

"You know," he began "you're cute."

"!?" Aerrow's face heated up again, this time even more. Suddenly his heart began to pound faster in his chest. Why was his heart beginning to beat so fast? And what was that strange feeling in his stomach?

Aerrow gripped his shirt at the place where his heart was supposed to be.

"Hey"

He jumped a bit in surprise.

"You said you're 17 soon"

"Oh, yeah" Aerrow calmed himself down "Next Thursday is my birthday."

That reminded him on something.

"That's actually also my next question." he took his pen and paper again.

"When is your birthday?"

"31st December"

"Really?" He looked up to the window in amazement.

"Yes" The Dark Ace started to smile at Aerrow's innocence.

Aerrow cleared his throat and tried to gather himself again.

"So, how old are you?"

"Guess" the older man simply said.

"Hmm, 29?" the younger man tried.

"Ouch! Aerrow, you're hurting me." The Dark Ace said dramatically.

Aerrow started to chuckle.

"Then just tell me how old you are." He said between giggles.

"I'm 24, becoming 25 this year."

_Just eight years…_ Aerrow quickly shook his head. _What am I thinking?_

"Ok" he continued "How many people have you killed?"

Aerrow was actually quiet curious, but did he really want to know the answer?

"Do you really want to know?" it came from behind the cell door.

"Ok, next question"

The Dark Ace started to chuckle at that.

* * *

Aerrow continued to talk long after with the prisoner, even thought he already had all the information he had needed. His heart also kept beating fast in his chest while they kept talking about god and the world.

They only stopped because Aerrow's father came back, telling him he hasn't been there because he had to bring a prisoner to another jail.

At the drive home, Aerrow kept thinking about the Dark Ace, or Ace.

Slowly, the warm feeling around his heart and in his stomach came back

What was that feeling?

* * *

(1)Around 1,90 m

I know, I said that it will take a while till the next chapter, but your reviews made me so happy, that I just ahd to continue.

Thank you all so much v

But it will take a while now till the next chapter 'cause some of my new teachers give a load of homework and my guitar lessons are starting again. I also started Tea Kwon Do, but I'll try my best c

PS: I know the chapter is pretty boring. I'll try harder in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Women's Intuition

Comment: Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story c:

And don't forget reviews :D

Pairing: Dark Ace x Aerrow (AU)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Chapter 3: Women's intuition

* * *

Piper had her chin rested in her hands and watched Aerrow. History lessons were starting soon.

"So" she began, Aerrow turned to face her "Who's the happy girl?"

Aerrow's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Wha-What are you t-talking about?" he stuttered, looking away to avoid her gaze

"There is no girl"

"Oh, my bad" she corrected herself "Who's the happy boy?"

"Wha-!?"

His face was totally red now.

"Calm down， Aerrow. I'm probably the only one that noticed it."

"N-noticed what?"

Piper sighed and shook her head.

"That you're starting to fall in love with someone, Aerrow." She stated with a wild hand gesture "You've obviously been thinking about that person the whole day."

"Wh-No! I mean- really?" Aerrow was confused. Was he really falling in love? With the Dark Ace? Well, he really has been thinking about him till now. But he has just talked to him once and he didn't really know him, hell, he didn't even know what he looked like. The only thing he knew about him where the thinks he told him and that he could probably kill him in five seconds or worse.

"But I don't know what he looks like…" Aerrow finally admitted " I don't even know his full name."

"Don't tell me you met him in the internet!" Piper burst horrified and jumped up.

"No! I didn't meet him in the internet!" he assured her, putting his hands up defensively.

"Good" she sat down again "Who knows what old man he could have been then. So, where did you meet him then?"

"Well, I…" _I actually met him in prison and he's a Cyclonian killer who's 6'3 high. Oh, and it seems he has killed so many people that he stopped counting._

"He has work with my dad." He simply said, hopping she won't ask any other questions. Well, at least it wasn't a lie.

Piper sensed Aerrow's nervousness but didn't ask any further questions.

"So…" he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, cheeks flushing red.

"How did you know it's a guy? And why do you think I'm starting to fall in love with him?"

She looked at him, searching for a good answer. After a while she finally answered.

"Don't know, a woman's intuition maybe?"

Aerrow looked at her with a disbelieving face. That was her answer?

"Well, I could see that you were thinking about something that makes you happy and puts you in some state of trance." She tried to explain to him "And you're also kinda pretty obvious."

His cheeks flushed redder. Was he really that obvious? But how could he know that he was falling in love?

"Piper…"

"Hm?"

"How…" he looked her into the eyes "How can I know that I'm falling in love with him?"

She looked at him with a surprised stare, then she suddenly started to giggle.

"Oh Aerrow" she said between laughter "You're still so "young"."

He was a bit confused.

"Ok, ok" Piper calmed down and looked at him "What did you feel like when you talked to him?" She asked with a serious face.

"I don't really know" he thought about it "At the beginning I was really nervous but then I was immediately captivated by him. And the more we talked, the more I wanted to get closer to him. And then…" He gripped his shirt just like he did when he talked to the Dark Ace.

"Then my heart started to pound so fast…" he looked her into the eyes

"That it hurt."

Piper was a bit shocked about the look in Aerrow's eyes.

"Aerrow…" she whispered laying a hand supporting on his shoulder.

Suddenly the door to their classroom swung open and their history teacher came in.

Class was staring.

Piper gave Aerrow one final supporting smile before she went to her seat.

* * *

Piper was sitting silently in her seat and looked at the teacher, but she didn't listen to him. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

_How come he didn't see his face? Did he talk to him on the phone maybe? But why doesn't he know his name then? Or doesn't he want to tell me? Something seems wrong._

She was interrupted in her thoughts when the teacher suddenly called out for Aerrow, telling the class that he prepared a report about a prisoner in jail.

_Did he meet him then?_

* * *

"AERROW!"

Spoken boy turned around, he had just been on his way to his bike when someone called out to him. It was Piper.

"Aerrow! Are you insane!?" she grabbed him at his shoulders and looked him straight at his face.

"A prisoner! In your father's prison!"

Aerrow was confused. Was she talking about his report?

"And if I heard right, then he is also in special arrest!" she continued.

He went a step back and looked her confused in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about!?" she said in a disbelieving and sarcastic voice while throwing her hands into the air.

"The person you're in love with, Aerrow! Him, the "Dark Ace"!"

It slapped Aerrow right into his face. How did she find out? He looked at her, surprise written in his face. She just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"How did you know? " was all he could ask.

Piper looked a bit dump found at him, surprised that this was all he said. But she still answered him, seemingly calmed down now.

"When you started to talk about him, your nervousness went away and you kind of looked as if you were in a dream, a good one."

She looked at him, waiting for a good response. But Aerrow just kept silent. Piper sighed, she should have known.

"Aerrow" she said in a calming voice, laying one hand on his shoulder.

"You see, it's just that he is an arrested man. It wouldn't be as bad if you had known him before he got into jail or if he was our age. You just know too little of him. Not to mention that he seems really dangerous." She finished.

He still kept silent. He knew she was right. Maybe he wasn't really in love with him and just interested in him. He just spoke with him once. How can someone fall in love with someone he just spoke with once and hadn't even seen his face? It had to be like this. But something inside him told him it was wrong, telling him someone could fall in love in situations like this.

Piper recognized what was going on in Aerrow's head and she knew she couldn't do anything against it. She sighed.

"Listen Aerrow, it's just a little crush. Think about it a bit more. Maybe it's love at first sight, but the catch is, you didn't see him."

"But I…" Aerrow finally spoke, head bend down "…I want to see him."

_Maybe he should try it _Piper thought_ Just maybe…_

"Hey Aerrow"

He looked up to her again.

"Wasn't visiting day every Saturday in the prison?"

Aerrow was a bit confused at her statement.

"Yeah, but w-"

_Oh_

He got what she was meaning.

"We could have another interview with him, if you know what I mean." She smiled a bit at him.

"Of course" Aerrow smiled "My father wouldn't have anything against it if you and I have another interview with."

They both started to laugh a bit.

* * *

Aerrow laid on his bed, thinking about the whole situation.

_This is just like in a bad fanfiction from some Chinese fangirl._

He chuckled a little.

_Next Saturday, huh?_

He turned around and smiled.

_I wonder what he will look like._

* * *

Sorry for the crappy and boring chapter and that it took so long ^^"

But hey, they're going to meet in the next chapter (probably) and I'm also writing an ErwinxLevi fanfic /(T^T)/

But it will probably take a while, again, sorry x

And for all that wanted to know: I get tons of homework but Tea Kwon Do is really fun! C:


	4. Chapter 4 Visiting Day

Comment: Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story c:

And don't forget reviews :D

Pairing: Dark Ace x Aerrow (AU)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Chapter 4: Visiting day

* * *

Aerrow was nervous. He was going to meet the Dark Ace. He was going to see his face. Oh god, he felt as if his heart was going to explode out of nervousness. What will he look like?

Suddenly someone laid a hand on his shoulder and he screamed out of surprise.

"Aerrow?"

Thank god it was only Piper.

"You ok?" she looked worried at him.

"I'm ok, just a bit nervous" he responded, laying a hand on his chest to calm himself down.

"Just a bit?" she asked with a grin on her face. This was going to be funny.

They made their way up to the prison gates. Looking inside, they could already see some families and other persons. Speaking of family, hopefully his dad wouldn't ask too many questions, hopefully.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He just nodded.

They entered the room for the visitors to meet the prisoners and sat down on an empty table.

"What do we have to do?" Aerrow asked Piper a bit lost.

"I think we have to tell the guard the name of the prisoner we want to meet." She answered, also a bit lost.

"We have to tell them!?" he hissed, not wanting to.

"Seems like it"

"Aerrow?"

They both turned around in surprise, just to see Harrier. And he had a bandage around his ear, what an irony.

Aerrow had to suppress a laugh when he remembered the Dark Ace telling him that he doesn't regret what he did to Harrier.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Piper spoke up.

"Harrier! Hi! Um, we're doing a project for school here, you know?"

She scratched the back of her head and smiled at him.

"Project? For school?" he cocked his eyebrows "Ok, Aerrow, does your father know about this?"

"Yes" he answered.

He really did. It took a while to convince his father but in the end it was the easiest way for him to do the interview with Piper.

They looked each other into the eyes for a while until Piper interrupted them again.

"So, could we talk to the Dark Ace?"

Harrier instantly looked at her with disbelieve in his eyes.

"The Dark Ace?"

"Yes" Aerrow answered "It's going to be ok, my father allowed it to me"

Harrier watched the two for a while and then sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell the guards and your father to get him"

He turned around and left the room. Aerrow's heart began to beat faster again. He was really going to meet the Dark Ace. Suddenly the realization hit him. He was really going to meet the Dark Ace.

Why was he so nervous?

Piper looked at him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Aerrow" she whispered in a calming voice " You need to calm down"

_She's right _he thought_ I need to calm down_

_What will he think if he sees me like this?_

Right, did the Dark Ace actually know what he looked like?

Well, there was that little window, so he probably knew, _probably_.

Oh god, Aerrow wanted to disappear.

Was he the only one who did not know how the other looked like?

"Aerrow" Piper whispered again "Calm down. Let's recall what we know about his looks"

_Right_

Aerrow could at least imagine him.

"Ok" he recalled his memory.

"He's 6'3 tall" his eyes widened. That was everything he actually knew about his looks.

"That's it" he looked Piper into her eyes. She sighed.

"That's not it" she shook her head "You said he's a commander, right?"

Aerrow nodded, not knowing what she was getting at.

"That means he's strong, which means he has a muscular build."

_Ah_

"And he comes from Cyclonia which lays in the south-east, so he probably has tanned skin but not dark one, just tanned, I think"

She was right, he just had to think about it a bit more and he already knew so many things. But they were still just conclusions.

_Wait! Big, muscular and not from here?! _

Immediately a picture of a cartoon like prisoner with a "Mama" tattoo popped into his head.

No, no, no! The Dark Ace wouldn't look like that. At least Aerrow hoped so.

And so, more and more "scary" pictures popped into his head.

"Aerrow?" Piper looked a bit confused and amused about his sudden mood change at him.

The door to the visiting room opened and Aerrow could see his father and some other guards.

In the middle of them all was tall prisoner looking at the ground, so that Aerrow couldn't see his face.

Suddenly the man looked up and Aerrow's heart stopped for a second.

He could also hear Piper gasp for a second.

The prisoner wore a normal orange prison suit with a red band around his left upper arm, the arm parts were lifted, his hair was raven black. Aerrow had never seen such black hair. He gasped when he saw the sharp ruby red eyes. Was that color natural? It looked so intense, especially mixed with his tanned skin and his visible muscles. All together, he looked like a prince from an oriental fairy tale.

Some of the other prisoners in the room started to whispere and Aerrow got out of his trance. He could hear some of them.

"What is he doing here!?"

"The Dark Ace!"

_The Dark Ace!?_

Aerrow's head went blank. That was the Dark Ace!? He looked gorgeous!

Totally different than he had imagined. Aerrow's heart pounded faster. That really was the Dark Ace.

"Who would visit the Dark Ace?"

Aerrow would.

Suddenly the Dark Ace looked at him and their eyes met. Aerrow could only stand the gaze for two seconds before he started to blush furiously.

Aerrow's father talked a bit to him before he pointed at his table.

Aerrow jumped in surprise when the Dark Ace made his way to his table after his handcuffs got off.

Aerrow stopped to breath when he arrived at his table. Some of the prisoners and visitors looked at them.

The Dark Ace leaned down to rest one hand on the table and looked over at him.

"So" he grinned, showing his sharp white teeth

"Aerrow, I take it?"

Aerrow's heart stopped beating the second the familiar voice reached him.

* * *

I'm soooooooo sorry that it took so long!

And I'm sorry for that bad chapter and ending, I actually planned to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to let you all wait so long and I have much lesser time than I had expected, I'm sorry ^ I really am!

And thank you for all the favs! I love you so much °A°

And I have to know if you like the pairing Master Cyclonis x Piper!

Please tell me, I have to know for the rest of the story. If you don't like it then I won't put it in. And I'll maybe make am oneshot about another pairing in the next time, so please tell me some of the pairings you like from my list (in my profile) or a pairing you like c:

PS: The next chapter will take a while again, I'm sorry A


	5. Chapter 5 meet the Prince

Comment: Sry that it always takes so long ^^"

Don't forget comments =)

Pairing: Dark Ace x Aerrow

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

Chapter 5: meet the Prince from the Orient

* * *

Aerrows couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His mind was blank, his eyes widened and his heart beating fast. And the reason for all that was sitting right before him with a heart breaking smirk, looking directly at him with his sharp eyes.

Aerrow's ability to think suddenly returned and he started to think about what to say.

_I have to say some thing or he will think I'm awkward! Say something._

Aerrow opened his mouth but nothing came out.

_Say something! Anything!_

"Uh" _Great!_

Piper looked at the spectacle for a while. This really was amusing. But she had to admit, the Dark Ace was a really good catch. She gave Aerrow a thumps up in her mind. Suddenly he looked at her, a bit lost. Ok, maybe not just a bit. She instantly had to grin.

_Oh no Aerrow, I'm not going to help you._

Piper stood up and turned to Aerrow.

"Well, I'm going to the restroom. Just start without me, Aerrow. I might won't come back in the next ten minutes."

She had to suppress a laugh when she saw the face Aerrow made at her.

"Piper!"

"Have fun3"

_Why? Piper! Why are you doing this to me!?_

He looked at the Dark Ace and immediately regretted it because his cheeks started to flush.

"Now that I see you up close with this red cheeks, you're even cuter."

Aerrow's face went red. The Dark Ace only started to chuckle, closing his eyes and showing his long eyelashes.

"So" he made a hand gesture from Aerrow to the door Piper just went through "You two being boy and girl?"

"What!? No! Piper and I are childhood friends! There is nothing going on between us!"

Dark Ace started to laugh. Aerrow was stunned and his heart started to beat faster again. He looked even better when he laughed. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he recognized that he was staring. Aerrow looked away, hoping the Dark Ace didn't see it.

"So Aerrow, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well" He took out his pen and paper "An interview"

It was a bit embarrassing for Aerrow since he already did one with him.

"Again?" the Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow.

Aerrow scratched his head.

"Ah, you know, I…" he desperately searched for an answer.

"I get it, Aerrow" he looked at him with a knowing smirk which sent a shiver through Aerrow's spine.

"But this time I'll ask you counter questions"

Aerrow just nodded.

"Ok Dark A-"

"I told you to call me Ace, didn't I?"

Aerrow blushed a bit.

"Ok, Ace, so what is your favorite book?" He was actually just going to ask questions he wanted to know.

"Oh, that's a hard one."

Ace thought for a while.

"I think it's "Crippen: A Novel of Murder", It's really good"

Aerrow knew the novel. It's from John Boyne.

"My turn now. What's your favorite book?"

Ok, that really was a hard question. Aerrow had to think for a while. What was his favorite book?

"The fault in our Stars" he said with a nod.

"That's indeed a good one."

Aerrow had to smile a bit. So Ace even had good taste.

"Why are you smileing?"

"Huh?" Aerrown looked up. The Dark Ace looked at him. Suddenly an "evil" smile formed on his thin lips.

"Thinking about me?"

"Wha-!" Aerrow's face color was the same as his hair's by now. Did this man in front of him be so…so… so charming!?

_A Prince Charming from the Orient_

That reminded Aerrow about his next question.

He cleared his throat and went on.

"So, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

The Dark Ace looked a bit surprised at him, which send even more shivers through Aerrow's spine. But he really wanted to know. His parents used to read them for him when he was still little. Had it been with Ace exactly the same? Maybe they even had different tales in Cyclonia. He curiously looked at the Dark Ace.

"Oh well, I don't really know." He thought for a while.

"I always liked the ones with a wolf, but I also like Alibaba and the 40 thieves."

Aerrow relaxed. So the Dark Ace also read fairy tales. Well everybody loves and knows them. At least Aerrow thought so until he met Snipe. Who doesn't know "Snow White"!?

"And yours?"

Aerrow loved each one of them, so to say one special one was hard.

"I like everyone, but when I was still young I often used to ask my mother to read "the little mermaid" or "Rapunzel" for me. "

That was one of Aerrow's best memories.

"My mother never read me fairy tales when I was young" Ace said with a little nostalgic smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's not because she didn't want but because I never wanted to."

"Why?" Aerrow couldn't think of an answer. Why hadn't he wanted to hear them?

"You know, we had a book with many tales about pirates at home and I always loved the pictures in them, so whenever my mother wanted to read fairy tales for me I wanted her to read the pirate stories for me." The Dark Ace laughed a bit and Aerrow had to smile. Were all the prisoners so charming?

"Do you play an instrument?" Aerrow was taken a bit aback with the sudden question.

"Yeah, I have an acoustic guitar."

"What a coincidence" the Dark Ace smiled at him which sent flutters through Aerrow's stomach "I play acoustic guitar and electric guitar"

"really?" Aerrow was happy.

"Yeah, I have one acoustic and a black Fender"

_That's so cool!_

Of course Aerrow wouldn't say that out loud but regarding the knowing smirk the man in front of him looked at him he probably already knew what he was thinking. Aerrow tried to his reddened cheeks when he suddenly recognized something.

"What's that?" pointed at the prisoner's neck.

"Oh that?" Ace lifted his collar a bit exposing black at the back of his neck. Aerrow nodded. He was curious. Was that a tattoo?

"Oh that, that's just a tattoo I let made three years ago." He looked at Aerrow out of the corner of his eyes and saw the excited look on his face. He had to smile about that.

"You want to see it?"

"Can I?" the excitement and happiness were visible in his voice and face.

* * *

Piper smiled, she was leaning against the door frame and watched them from there. The two were warming up to each other and it had been a long time that she saw Aerrow that happy and excited. Piper was interrupted in her thought when the Dark Ace began to unbutton his shirt. What was going on? Aerrow was clearly trying suppress a blush and the guards (especially Lightning Strike) were watching them. The Dark Ace stripped it down so that it was hanging down his waist (1) and turned his back to Aerrow. Piper, and pretty much everyone in the room who looked at him, made big eyes. There was an Asian dragon tattooed over his whole back.

* * *

Aerrow made big eyes. He has never seen something this arresting. From the neck to the broad shoulder till the muscular waist. Everything was so fitting.

"Seen enough?" the Dark Ace looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Aerrow could only nod, his mouth was dry. The Dark Ace turned around, showing his well formed abs and chest. Aerrow felt hot, his mouth was dry, his cheeks reddened, his heart beating fast and his eyes wide opened. What was this feeling?

"Aerrow"

He looked up. Aerrow never knew his name could sound this captivating, but in the voice of the Dark Ace it sounded like it. Oh god, he had that knowing evil smirk on his face again. Just then Aerrow noticed that he was starring.

"So cool" he slapped his hand on his mouth "I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

The Dark Ace grin widened.

"Oh yes, you did."

Aerrow blushed deeply, this was so embarrassing but it was the truth. The Dark Ace was so much cooler than he had imagined.

"So, um" Aerrow tried to change the subject "Is that your only tattoo?"

"No, I have another one on my upper arm, my first one." He pointed at his upper arm. There was a tribal tattoo around it. How could Aerrow haven't noticed it? The Dark Ace buttoned his shirt.

"Want to continue?"

"What? Oh, yeah" Aerrow quickly took his pen and paper again and they continued to talk about god and the world. Aerrow really enjoyed to talk with the Dark Ace face to face. And he was starting to fall more and more for the prisoner. They talked and talked, simply enjoying each other's company till the guards interrupted them.

"Visiting time over, the prisoner will be led back to their cells."

Aerrow was disappointed, he wanted to talk more with Ace. He stood up when Ace stood up.

"Well then" the Dark Ace turned to face him "I enjoyed talking to you."

He took Aerrow's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"I hope we can do this again."

Aerrow blushed deeply. The Dark Ace turned around and left the room with the guards and other prisoners who were all staring at him.

So this was the feeling a princes gets in fairy tales when her prince takes her hand. It was unbelievable, his heart wouldn't stop pounding and his stomach flattered. When a kiss on the hand already felt like this, then what would a kiss on the lips feel like?

* * *

"So, like how it seems your meeting with him was good."

They were on their way home and Piper started to talk.

"Yes, it was."

"You know, I've been watching you" she admitted.

"I know, Ace told me"

"Ace? You so close?"

Aerrow blushed "He told me to call him so."

"Oh, so… What do you think of him?"

"He's so awesome and cool!"

Piper was a bit taken aback at his sudden cheerfulness.

"I mean, he's just like a prince! He even kissed my hand!" He winked his hand before her face.

"I've been waiting to meet one in real life since I was a little kid and here he is!"

"In a prison" Piper stated sarcastically.

"You're a mood killer, you know?"

They both started to laugh and kept talking about the Dark Ace while going home.

_What will our next meeting be like?_

* * *

And again I'm sorry that it took me so long A

Guys seriously, you have to tell me if you like Piper x Master Cyclonis!

Or I won't write the next chapters!

At the beginning I couldn't choose between a tiger, a lizard, a snake or a dragon. And so I took the dragon because it's kinda a mix of everything. But I can change it if you don't like it, I actually also like the tiger more 8D

And maybe I'm soon writing another fanfic (oneshot) named "Prom" also Dark Ace x Aerrow

See you :)

(1) American prison suits are one pieces (at least I think so, but they can be taken as both)


End file.
